A conventional portable waterproof package generally employs a plastic zipper arranged at an opening thereof. The plastic zipper comprises an elongated slot and a rib. The rib is firmly received in the slot to thereby seal the opening of the package. Therefore, the package has water-proof capability. However, when articles with earphone wires, such as walkmans, interphones, radios, are packaged in the above conventional portable waterproof equipment, the earphone wires of the articles cannot extend out of the package. If the earphone wire extends out of the package via the opening of the package, the joggled slot and rib cannot firmly engage with each other, which affects the water-proof property of the package. Furthermore, a conventional portable waterproof equipment generally employs only one plastic zipper. Therefore, requirement of rigidity to the material of the plastic zipper is correspondingly high. However, it is difficult to control the rigidity of the material of the plastic zipper. If the material of the plastic zipper is too soft the plastic zipper is easy to be opened. If the material of the plastic zipper is too hard the plastic zipper is easy to be damaged in operation. Thus from the above, water-proof property of the conventional portable waterproof equipment is not good enough.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved portable waterproof equipment which overcomes the above mentioned shortcomings.